


The Lamb

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Study, Children, Fear, Gen, Loneliness, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Spoilers, Symbolism, the wicked and the divine 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I don't want to be Minerva anymore. I want to go back to being Emmy </em><br/>Spoilers for Wicdiv 19</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamb

She's going to kill me.

My heart's racing as she drags me down this hall. She grips my hand tightly. It is frail and wrinkled and bluish at the knuckles. My hand twitches. It's turning white. I'm going to die. I want to scream.

I don't want to be Minerva anymore. I want to go back to being Emmy. 

Emmy might have been stupid little Year 8 but she was happy. Her parents truly loved her. She had friends. She was a good student, but didn't stand out. She was preoccupied by simple things. Failing a test. Keeping up with whatever everyone was into. What would happen when she did get her period. Her world gave her obstacles but she knew as long as she had someone beside her that she'd be ok. She had her family and friends who looked out her. She didn't feel alone. She wasn't alone. 

I don't want to think that mum and dad only care about me now for the money I'm getting. I want to hang out with Sam and Claire after school, and I just want to laugh and forget about whatever is troubling me. I don't want the kids acting weird around me because I'm a god. I want to grow up. I don't want to be stuck in this body that's somewhere between a kid's and an adult's until the day I die. I want to see what I'd be like in ten years. I don't want to be wise. I don't want to know what I shouldn't know. I don't want to be reminded that I don't act my age and that I can't remember how I should act. I don't want them thinking that I'm perfect. I don't want them to worship me. I don't want their adoration, their hatred. I want them to leave me **alone.** Why did Ananke pick me? Why **did** she? What did she see in me that was worth ripping my life apart? Did she even care or did she just groom me like a lamb for **slaughter?**

I am alone. I have no one left. No mum, no dad. All my friends despise me. Everyone's betrayed me. And now I can feel death creeping up on my shoulder.

I am the lamb and Ananke's the butcher. She's got a rope around my neck as she leads me to the altar. I am the sacrifice, I am the salvation, but I'll damn well go out kicking and screaming until she brings the cleaver down on my neck. 

I am not Minerva. I am **Emmy.** And I'll be Emmy until the last of the blood gushes out.


End file.
